


Pripyat my love

by Svikamylla



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: C R A C K, Complete crack, Crack, Fluff, Love, Other, Romance, Smut, True Love, absolute crack, radioactivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svikamylla/pseuds/Svikamylla
Summary: The horrible disaster of the Pripyat nuclear factory but viewed through the eyes of another being. And something beautiful blossoming from it.





	Pripyat my love

This night in Pripyat seemed as normal as it comes. The weather was calm and as everyone in the city slept. Only one being lay awake. It had to be because if it weren’t everyone would perish. Their job was protecting the city from the radiation and instead using it to generate power. The Pripyat atomic power plant. They were the only thing standing between Ukraine and nuclear armageddon. Little did the townspeople know that there was actually a beautiful blooming romance between radiation and the power plant. But like Romeo and Juliette they were kept apart, a forbidden romance.

This saddened both of the parties, but thankfully they had devised a plan to help them be together once again. One last time. They knew that their unison would destroy them both but they wouldn’t have their end come any other way. This is what they longed for, what they craved. 

Radiation would start it at night when the people least expected it. No one would be able to stop them. No longer would they be forced to be in an abusive relationship. Radiation took the first step, exploding one of its rods inside of the power plant.

“Ah, radiation! Finally, I’ve been waiting so long my love!” the power plant called out. 

“I’m here my dearest, we shall spend our last moments together” radiation murmured as it slowly started seeping into the confines of the power plant.

“Hhh you’re leaking inside of me..” power plant whimpered as it felt radioactive fluids filling it ever so pleasingly.

People scattered, trying to fix what radiation had caused but little did they know it was far too late. Radiation just kept spreading through the insides of its lover.

“You’re so warm baby, just for me. I knew to wait this long was worth it.” Radiation moaned out. 

The liquids spilling inside of the power plant made it shiver causing a small earthquake making all the people inside of the power plant stumble. The pitter-patter of small feet inside of the power plant caused it to moan out.

“I feel so full baby” it whimpered out softly while parts of it kept cracking. 

“You’re such a slut for me, craving to be filled for years. All of these dead bodies pilling are probably making you ever more horny aren’t they, you whore.” Radiation growled out as another of the graphite rods started to rumble.

This indeed did make the nuclear plant even more horny as it moaned out. 

“My perfect whore, taking everything I give you so well. I can’t wait to see you fully wrecked as all of me spills in you. Be good for me baby, won’t you.”

Radiation was now slowly trickling down the many staircases of the nuclear plant causing it to let out a whimper with every single stair that radiation touched. Radiation couldn’t take it any longer as another rod exploded causing both of them to yell out in complete extasy. The fire inside of the nuclear plant raged on as radiation continued to feed it. Their fire of passion. Fire trucks were now present and trying to put out their passion but it was to no avail. Their love burned brighter than the hate of the people around. 

“I feel so full, I’ve never felt this good baby. I want you to stay inside of me forever, just keep filling me love aaahh” nuclear plant moaned out. More of its walls kept breaking down from the pure pleasure it was experiencing. 

Many people were dying inside of it but both of the parties knew it was just the price of their love. For so many years they have been pining but finally, they will be able to live out their dreams. Before they only had minimal conversations when the radiations rods were taken out and the protective doors were open. But they could never truly feel each other. 

But now they were ripping through each other. A love so powerful that it was murderous and self-destructive. It was something that humans could never understand. They would think that the powerplant and radiation were hereditary enemies but the truth is they harbored each other’s love. Destruction was imminent.

“I have one final blow baby and we will be one, after waiting so long, we will be happy” Radiation yelled out as the ground started shaking yet again.

“Do it love, one last time, for me.” the power plant called out on the verge of tears.

The last rod exploded. It was the most powerful one yet. The fire still raged on.

“I love you” Radiation called out, voice already weak as it grasped to the walls of the power plant. 

“I love you too” Power plant cried out as it’s voice also faded.

After the intense show of love, only brimstone remains. A building so radioactive that no humans can stand near it. A display of passion so strong that humans can’t even lay their eyes on it so they cover it, they hide it in shame. Never to know the true love radiation and the power plant shared and will continue to share for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete crack that I wrote because my friend suggested it, if you take this seriously it's all on you. Hope you had a good laugh reading though.


End file.
